LavenderKu
by MitsukiHC
Summary: Cerita ini pernah di publikasikan di akun Mitsuki HimeChan dan ini akun resmi kedua Mitsuki HimeChan
1. Chapter 1 Lavenderku

LavenderKu

Chapters 1

Pair . NaruHina

Rate . T

Genre . Romance

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto

Pada suatu sore, seorang gadis bersurai indigo berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan senang dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. sepasang iris amethyst miliknya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit penuh decak kagum.

Namikaze Corp

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat didepan salah satu gedung pencakar langit, sambil tersenyum ia pun masuk kedalamnya.

Tanpa sadar ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang bersurai pirang tengah menelpon hingga menyebabkan handphone milik pria tersebut jatuh kelantai.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku.." ujarnya tergagap lalu mengambil handphone milik pria dan mengembalikan nya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak SMA seperti mu disini?" ujarnya dan mengambil handphone miliknya.

"Ma-ma-mau me-menemui a-ayah ku." jawab Hinata gagap sambil menundukkan kepala.

Pria tersebut menatap Hinata heran dan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Yasudah.." ujarnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi dan menghampiri Hinata setelah kepergian pria asing bersurai pirang dengan sepasang mata blue sapphire dan menurut Hinata dia pasti bule, bule tampan tepatnya sangat tampan.

"A-a-ayah!" seru Hinata.

"Ada apa hm? Lihatlah kau masih memakai seragam SMA apa kau baru pulang sekolah?" ujar Hiashi yang mengamati penampilan putri kesayangannya.

"I-iya ayah." sahut Hinata.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang hari sudah sore." ujar Hiashi kemudian merangkul Hinata.

"Iya ayah!" Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Bagaimana kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Hiashi.

"Be-be-bel-belum ayah ma-ma-maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata kau harus tau sayangilah jantung mu itu!" ujar Hiashi khawatir.

"Iya ayah." ujar Hinata lembut.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang ibu pasti sudah masak,, ayah lapar." ujar Hiashi.

Hiashi melepas rangkulan nya dan memilih menggandeng lengan Hinata sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk lengan ayahnya sambil berjalan keluar gedung dengan bahagia.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang blue sapphire menatap mereka terharu sekaligus iri.

"Andai ayah masih ada." ujarnya.

Hiashi berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar sambil menundukkan kepala dihadapan atasannya yang duduk dikursinya dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tuan, aku ma-ma-mau meminjam uang ke-kepada tuan." ujar Hiashi.

"Kau selalu meminjam uang perusahaan dan sekarang hutang mu sudah menempuk." ujar atasannya.

Hiashi sadar ia selalu meminjam uang perusahaan dengan jaminan gajinya dipotong tapi uang itu ia gunakan untuk mengobati putri semata wayangnya yang ia cintai dan ia sayangi yang selama ini mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung dan memiliki fisik lemah dan sering jatuh sakit.

"Saya mohon tuan ini semua untuk putri ku yang jatuh sakit." ujar Hiashi memohon.

"Apa penyakitnya hingga kau selalu meminjam uang hum?" tanya sang atasan penasaran dan mulai serius menatap Hiashi.

"Ia mengidap kelainan jantung dan memiliki fisik yang lemah hingga membuatnya sering jatuh sakit dan sekarang jantung nya sudah rusak dan harus diganti dan di operasi saya butuh dana tuan saya mohon.." ujar Hiashi kemudian berlutut dihadapan atasnya yang berumur lebih muda darinya.

"Seorang ayah tak pantas berlutut seperti itu.."

"Naruto-sama.." gumam Hiashi.

"Apa jaminan mu kali ini?" tanya atasannya.  
Naruto Namikaze sang pemilik Namikaze Corp dan masih berumur 23 tahun.

"Gaji mu?" ujar Naruto.

Hiashi berpikir keras ia tidak tau harus apa lagi hutang yang sebelumnya saja belum lunas dengan jaminan gaji jika ia harus menjamin kan gaji lagi maka habislah gajinya lalu apa yang akan ia berikan untuk anak dan istrinya.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto santai dan menyandarkan tubuh nya dikursi.

"Berapa biaya operasinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Li-li-lima puluh juta sekaligus pengobatannya." jawab Hiashi.

"Gaji mu sebulan lima juta dan hutang mu sebelumnya tiga puluh juta di kurang gaji mu tinggal dua puluh juta dengan alasan biaya pengobatan, terapi dan membayar apartemen dan kebutuhan dirumah." ujar Naruto.

"Jika kau pinjam lagi jadi delapan puluh juta." lanjutnya.

Hiashi hanya dapat menutup matanya mendengar jumlah uang yang ia pinjam dan tak tau kapan ia bisa melunasinya.

"Berapa usia putri mu?" tanya Naruto dan membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil menopang dagu dan meja kerjanya sebagai tumpuan sikuknya.

"Delapan belas tahun." jawab Hiashi.

"Kelas tiga SMA." ujar Naruto.

"Umur ku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun." gumam Naruto.

"Siapa nama putri mu?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sebelah sudutnya terangkat mendengar nama putri Hiashi.

'Dia gadis yang cantik dan manis.' pikir Naruto.

"Oke akan aku anggap lunas semua hutang mu dan aku biayai semua pengobatan putri mu dengan syarat." lanjutnya.

"Syarat?" ujar Hiashi.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa syaratnya tuan?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku ingin putri mu menikah dengan ku." ujar Naruto santai.

"A-apa?" ujar Hiashi tak percaya.

"Ma-maaf tuan tapi aku tak tau karena aku lebih mementingkan kebahagian putri ku aku tak mau nanti dia kecewa padaku." ujar Hiashi.

"Dia akan bahagia bersama ku,, aku akan menjaga nya." ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"..." Hiashi terdiam.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hiashi yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"Berdirilah tak pantas orang yang lebih tua berlutut di hadapan orang yang lebih muda darinya." ujar Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Hiashi agar berdiri dan memintanya duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan tempat biasa ia menerima tamu.

"Anggaplah aku seorang pria yang sedang melamar gadis yang ia cintai dihadapan ayahnya." ujar Naruto yang juga duduk disamping Hiashi.

"Tapi kenapa tuan memilih putri ku?" tanya Hiashi bingung kenapa tuan nya yang tampan ini ingin menikahi putrinya jelas-jelas ia hanya karyawan biasa.

"Ada banyak perempuan didunia ini tapi aku malas untuk mencari perempuan mana yang baik dan banyak diluar sana perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padaku tapi jelas-jelas mereka hanya menginginkan harta ku kedudukkan ku bukan cinta ku." ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti tuan." ujar Hiashi.

"Bagus ku anggap itu artinya kau menerima lamaran ku." ujar Naruto santai dan penuh kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Eh?" gumam Hiashi bingung.

Dua bulan kemudian.

"Ayah lihatlah Hinata sudah sembuh dan sehat,, ibu senang sekali melihatnya." ujar Hikari yang duduk disamping Hiashi sambil melihat putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan kucing anggora berwarna hitam putih ditaman belakang rumah mereka dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Dan sudah naik kelas tiga." lanjutnya.

"Kita harus memberitahu Hinata bahwa hari pernikahan nya sudah dekat." ujar Hiashi.

"Tujuh hari lagi yaa,, apakah mereka sudah menyiapkannya?" ujar Hikari.

"Sudah mereka persiapkan semuanya, tapi karena Hinata masih sekolah jadi pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan."

"Ayah!" seru Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" sahut Hiashi.

"Nanti kita beli kucing perempuan karena Mito sendirian.." ujar Hinata sambil mengelus bulu kucing miliknya.

"Iya anak ku." ujar Hiashi.

"Nanti malam kita beritahu Hinata." ujar Hikari.

"Iya." sahut mengerti.

Hikari dan Hiashi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hinata dengan ragu, melihat keraguan sang suami Hikari memegang lengan suami nya erat sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Hiashi mengerti kemudian menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan.

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi memanggil nama putrinya.

"Iya ayah!" sahut Hinata kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu.

"Ayah dan ibu ingin berbicara dengan mu." ujar Hikari lembut.

"Iya bu, ayo masuk." ujar Hinata mengerti dan mempersilahkan kedua orang tuanya masuk kedalam kamar.

Hinata duduk dipinggir kasur disamping ibunya sedangkan sang ayah menatap rembulan dari balik jendela.

"Hinata, apa kau siap untuk menikah?" tanya Hiashi.

"Me-me-menikah?" ujar Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Iya sayang ku." ucap Hikari dan memeluk Hinata dari samping.

"Hinata ayah punya banyak hutang dengan perusahaan karena mengobati mu dan pak direktur akan menganggapnya lunas dan akan membiayayai semua pengobatan mu dengan syarat kau menikah dengannya setelah kau sembuh." ujar Hiashi menjelaskan dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ta-ta-tapi a-ayah a-aku tidak ta-tau dan aku masih sekolah.." ujar Hinata yang mulai ketakutan.

"Mereka akan merahasiakan pernikahan mu." ucap Hikari.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan nya." ujar Hiashi kemudian keluar kamar Hinata tak ingin sampai putrinya tau bahwa dia menitihkan air mata.

"Menikah." gumam Hinata tak percaya dan menitihkan air matanya.

"Maafkan kami Hinata." ujar Hikari dan mencium pucuk kepala Hinata sayang kemudian beranjak keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar membiarkan Hinata untuk menenangkan diri setelah mengetahui dia akan menikah di usia dini.

Bersambung~

Mohon di review fanfic pertama ku ini maaf gaje hehehe

Salam hangat...


	2. Chapter 2 Lavenderku

Waktunya balas review

Misti Chan : yaps Gaara jadi pihak ke3 tapi tetep naruhina.

Enischan : ok terimakasih

Kyucel : berapa chapter,, aku juga gak tau hehehe tapi tunggu ja..

Danar Naruhina : Terimakasih.

2nd Silient reader : hehehe silahkan.

Virna,ajja.9 : kalau ada kuota aku pasti publis hehehe

Oke dichapter berikutnya ada beberapa rahasia Naruto dan Namikaze Group dan juga ada seseorang ooc character namanya Yuura yang dianggap misterius oleh Hinata karena selalu berpakaian berwarna hitam dan Yuura sangat dekat dengan Naruto membuat Hinata cemburu...

Bagaimana selanjutnya lihat aja...

LaverderKu

Chapters 2

Pair . NaruHina . GaaHina

Rate . T bersemi M (kekerasan)

Genre . Romance

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto 

Pagi kembali menyambut, sinar matahari menerangi bumi. Hinata hanya duduk dibangku nya sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh kedua temannya yang cerewet Ino dan Sakura.

"Hinata!"

"Gaara-kun!" sahut Hinata.  
Pria bernama Gaara itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sendirian, mana Ino dan Sakura?" tanya nya kemudian duduk disamping Hinata.

"Belum datang." jawab Hinata.

"Tumben." ucap Gaara.

"Oh ya sebentar lagi kita akan buka stand kira-kira kelas kita dapat stand apa ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Kemarin kita dapat rumah hantu tapi kan itu bulan depan." ujar Gaara.

"Akutau dan aku tidak mau rumah hantu lagi mengerikan." ujar Hinata mengingat semester lalu dimana kelas mereka mendapat rumah hantu dan Hinata hampir pingsan melihat Ino berkostum hantu.

"Hmm.." Gaara tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Gaara.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang tawaran Gaara dan ini saat yang tepat karena selama ini Hinata menyukai Gaara begitu juga sebaliknya tapi Hinata sadar ia akan segerah menikah ia tak mungkin mencintai Gaara lagi.

'Mungkin hanya hari ini saja,, sebelum aku menikah jika sudah aku tak dapat melakukan nya lagi karena aku akan belajar untuk mencinta suami ku nanti,, tapi kepala direktur ya ah bukan-bukan CEO bukan-bukan dia pemilik perusahaan itu berarti dia sudah tua bangka kayak kakek-kakek atau om om karena biasanya kan mereka sudah tua oh tidak! Tuhan selamat kan aku..' pikir Hinata dengan ekspresi takut.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Ahahaha tidak apa hehehe.." jawab Hinata salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah sepulang sekolah yaa."

"Iya." 

Naruto duduk dengan santai sambil menandatangni beberapa berkas yang ia periksa, karena hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk baginya.

"Selesai." ujar Naruto dan menaruh pulpennya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya.

"Hinata,, aku tak sabar untuk mendapatkan mu." gumam nya.

Hari sudah malam dan Hinata masih sibuk memainkan handphone. 

Hinata berbaring di temapat tidurnya kerena lelah seharian ini ia mengelilingi kota bersama Gaara orang yang ia sukai.

Matanya terpejam sebentar dan terbuka kembali menyadari ada getaran dari ponselnya.

Drrrt..

Hinata membuka pesan dari Gaara sambil tersenyum. 

From : Gaara-kun.

Hei apa kau sudah tidur?

_

From : Hinata-chan.

Belum ^^v

_

Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata membalas pesanya dan iapun kembali mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya.

From : Gaara-kun.

Hinata,, aku menyukai mu dan aku sudah mengatakan nya tadi di taman,, bagaimana jawaban mu?

_

From : Hinata-chan

Maafkan aku Gaara-kun aku tidak bisa membalasnya aku memang menyukai mu tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi,,, maafkan aku yaa...

_

From : Gaara-kun.

Kenapa?

_

From : Hinata-chan.

Maaf aku tak bisa,, maafkan aku Gaara-kun. 

Gaara terdiam membaca pesan Hinata sungguh hatinya sakit karena penolakkan Hinata.  
Sudah sejak ia SMP ia sudah menyukai Hinata dan tak mampu mengungkap kan nya dan baru kali ini ia mampu mengungkap kan isi hatinya pada Hinata namun ditolak secara halus oleh Hinata. 'Kenapa?' itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Gaara, kenapa Hinata menolaknya membuatnya tidak mengerti arah pemikiran Hinata dan setahu nya Hinata mencintainya dan semua orang pun tau mereka saling menyukai tapi tak mampu mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.

Gaara menutup matanya dan memilih untuk tidur karena hari sudah mulai larut malam dan besok ia harus sekolah. 

Tujuh hari kemudian.

Hari minggu pukul 08.00 pagi.  
Tempat cafe Yamanaka Flower.

Gaara berkumpul bersama Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, dan Sai di cafe milik Ino seperti namanya Yamanaka Flower, cafe ini seperti rumah kaca dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga membuatnya indah dan sejuk dan inilah penyebab mengapa cafe ini selalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Gaara yang tak melihat keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tau aku sudah smssi nya agar datang tapi katanya dia sibuk ada pekerjaan." sahut Ino.

"Begitu." ujar Gaara.

"Kita mendapat cafe Neko-chan jadi kita harus bahas kostum dan makanan apa yang akan kita buat nanti di event sekolah." ujar Sakura.

"Hinata pasti kawaii mengenakan kostum kucing." ujar Sai.

"Benar." sahut Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Sai karena memang dasarnya Hinata adalah gadis kawaii yang selama ini mereka kenal.

"Aku akan mendisain gambar pakaiannya." ujar Sai.

"Aku dan Sasuke dan lainnya akan menata konsep ruangan,," ujar Gaara.

"Aku akan menyiapkan menunya." ujar Ino.

"Aku dan ibu ku akan membuat kostum nya." ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Event ini akan dilaksanakan bulan Januari,, jadi kita harus mempersiapkannya baik-baik." Ujar Sai.

"Ini bulan November,, dan bulan Desember kita ujian semesterkita tak puya waktu untuk bermain-main." Ujar Sakura.

"Benar kata Sakura.." sahut Ino.

"Oh ya setiap kita mau ujian kita pasti menginap dirumah teman untuk belajar bersama,, kita sudah berteman selama enam tahun,," ujar Sakura.

"Kita sudah pernah menginap di rumah Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, dan aku jadi tinggal rumah Hinata,," jelas Sai.

"Iya ya kita tidak pernah kerumah Hinata,, bagaimana kali ini kita kerumah Hinata?" ajak Ino bersemangat.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju aja,," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga,," timpal Gaara setuju.

"Baiklah kalau semuanya setuju kita putuskan kita menginap di rumah Hinata!" Seru Sakura semangat dan ia tak dapat membayangkan wajah Hinata nanti kalau ia tau nanti mereka akan menginap di rumah Hinata.

Hinata sudah sah menjadi istri Naruto baik secara agama maupun hukum namun dirahasiakan dari publik.  
Hinata tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia nikahi masih muda, tampan dan berkarisma membuat wajahnya bersemu merah sepanjangan.

Hari ini mereka sudah menikah di gereja walaupun tanpa tamu undangan dan gaun pernikahan, Hinata hanya mengenakan dress berwarna putih polos dengan lengan panjang dan roknya di atas lutut serta sepasang haghils berwarna putih di kakinya.

Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang dan ditaruh disisi leher kanannya dengan hiasan pita berbentuk bunga plam di atas kepalanya membentuk bando.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam dan tidak mengancingkan jasnya dan tentu nya tidak memakai dasi hanya kemeja berwarna putih. 

Dan hanya di hadiri orang tua Hinata dan manejer Naruto dan seorang perempuan misterius dengan berpakain setelan jas hanya saja ia tak mengenakan dasi dan jasnya tak dikancing.

Perempuan itu berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan sepasang iris matanya berwarna merah membuat Hinata ngeri melihatnya dan diketahui bernama Yuura.

Setelah pernikahan di gereja Naruto segerah meresmikan nya secara hukum.

Setelah semuanya selesai Naruto membawa Hinata kerumah baru mereka yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.  
Dan Hinata resmi tinggal disini dan pisah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto menhentikan laju mobil didepan sebuah rumah yang mewah dan megah.  
Arsitekturnya menyerupai istana Eropa dan berwarna putih dan abu-abu.

"Ayo keluar." ujar Naruto dan membukakan pintu mobil.  
Hinata mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil. 

"Setelah kau tamat kuliah kita akan menggelar pesta di depan publik." ujar Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Iya Naruto-sama." ujar Hinata.  
Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Hinata disebelahnya.

"Panggil aku Naruto-kun." ujarnya dan kembali berjalan.

"I-iya.." ujar Hinata blushing. 

Di dalam kamar Naruto membuka jasnya kemudian merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur.

"Hmm" gumam nya.  
Hinata duduk dipinggir kasur dengan malu dan gugup.

"Aku tak akan menyentuh mu sampai kau tamat kuliah tapi izinkan aku untuk setiap hari tidur bersama mu, memeluk mu dan mencium mu." ujar Naruto mengerti akan keadaan Hinata.

"Eh?" ujar Hinata tak percaya dan menatap blue sapphire Naruto.

"Iya.." ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"Di rumah ini banyak pelayan dan pembantu, kau tak perlu repot dalam mengurus rumah." ujar Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun." sahut Hinata mengerti.

"Aku mau tidur, aku lelah karena semalaman aku lembur hanya karena demi beberapa hari ini agar dapat libur setelah kita menikah,,," ujar Naruto menjelaskan dan menutup kedua matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur tenang dan damai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*

Pukul 05.30 pagi Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Naruto tidur disamping nya.

"Naruto-kun bangun sudah pagi." ujar Hinata sambil menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Naruto.

"Mmmmm masihh pagi Hinataa.." gumam Naruto dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Hinata.

"Nanti aku masak untuk mu,, kau bangun dan mandi." ujar Hinata.

"Aku ngantuk.." gumam Naruto.

"Oh yaaa?" ujar Hinata menyeringai licik.

"Yaaaa ahahaha.. Hinata hentikan.." teriak Naruto histeri mengetahui Hinata menggelitikinya dengan jari lentiknya.

"Ahaha kau lucu Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata dan masih menggelitiki Naruto.

"Ahahaha awas kau.." ujar Naruto menyeringai dan dengan cepat menarik Hinata dalam pelukkan nya dan berguling kebawah menyebabkan Hinata kini berada dibawahnya.

"Beraninya kau ya!" ujar Naruto.

"Ma-maaf." ujar Hinata takut Naruto akan marah.

Naruto memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Hinata dan sekarang tangan kirinya yang memegan kedua tangan Hinata.  
Kakinya menindih kaki Hinata agar tidak dapat bergerak.

"Akan ku balas." Naruto menyeringai dan mulai menggelitiki Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ahahaha Naruto hentikan geli ahaahaha.." Hinata menggeliat tak karuan tapi tak bisa lepas karena Naruto mengurungnya.

"Ini pembalasan." ujar Naruto dan menggelitik perut dan pinggang Hinata.

"Ampun Naruto-kun hahahaha.."  
Naruto menghentikan tangannya dan menatap amethyst Hinata lekat dan membiarkan gadis yang berada dibawahnya untuk mengatur napas.

"Kau curang kau mengurungku!" oceh Hinata sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata lembut.  
jantung baru Hinata berdetak cepat dan wajahnya berubah waarna menjadi merah, Hinata hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya dan membiarkan Naruto menciumnya.  
Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Hinata lembut.  
Hinata membuka mulutnya dan lidah Naruto langsung masuk dan membiarkan Naruto mencicipi mulut dan lidahnya.

"Hmmmp.." desah Hinata. Kalau saja Naruto tidak membuat janji itu pasti sekarang Hinata akan menjadi santapannya pagi ini tapi ia tau ia tak boleh melanggar janjinya karena itu bukan prinsipnya.

Naruto melepas ciuaman nya dan menjilati bibir Hinata yang basar karena saliva mereka yang bercampur.

"Aku mau mandi dan kau siapkan pakaian ku dan kau bilangkan akan membuatkan ku sarapan.." ujar Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan melepaskan Hinata dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna putih berhenti didepan gerbang Konoha High School dan membuat siswa maupun siswi yang lewat berdecak kagum melihat mobil mewah berhenti didepan sekolah mereka, dan mereka tau selama ini biasanya Sasuke lah yang sering membawa mobil mewah serta genk nya tapi kali ini mobil siapa?.

"Wah siapa ya?"

"Mobilnya keren."

Sesosok Hinata turun dari mobil dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang yang ada di dalam mobil membuat semua orang bingung melihatnya.

Gaara yang baru sampai disekolah pun kaget melihatnya sampai ia menghentikan laju motor ninjanya di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah." seru Hinata kemudian melihat mobil sport itu pergi menjauh setelah itu Hinata memasuki area sekolah.

"Ohayou Gaara-kun!" sapa Hinata yang melihat Gaara.

"Ohayou mo,, oh ya siapa yang mengantar mu tadi?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Teman ku." jawab Hinata berbohong dan sebelumnya ia sudah sepakat dengan Naruto bahwa kalau ada temannya bertanya siapa Naruto maka jawabannya adalah teman.

"Oh ya sudah." ujar Gaara dan kembali menyalakan mesin motor dan memasuki area parkir motor.  
Hinata bahagia karena mendapatkan Naruto yang selalu mengerti dirinya dan membuatnya nyaman walaupun mereka baru kenal.

"Ayo Hinata kita masuk kelas dan mendekor." ujar Gaara dan menggandengan tangan kiri Hinata.

"Ayo eh kita dapat apa? Tapikan kita mau ujian.." tanya Hinata.

Gaara menggandengan tangan Hinata namun dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara yang menggandengnya membuat Gaara menaikan sebelah alis tak mengerti.

"Cafe Neko-chan." jawab Gaara.

"Waaa pasti kawaii." Seru Hinata bersemangat dan tanpa sengaja mata Gaara melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis Hinata.

"Iya kawaii." Sahut Gaara dan memperhatikan jari manis Hinata.

"Ayo masuk kelas." seru Hinata dan buru-buru memasuki kelas yang tengah didekorasi.  
Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Ohayou Hinata!" sapa Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Hinata di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou mo Sakura-chan!" balas Hinata dan mendekati Sakura yang tengah menghias dinding.

"Kau akan jadi pelayan cafe." ujar Sakura.

"Oke!" seru Hinata mengerti.

"Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka juga maid dan Sasuke kasir bersama ku." ujar Sakura senang.

"Lee?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi badut kucing untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung." ujar Sakura.

"Leepasti kawaii ne hahaha.." seru Hinata.

"Hahaha memang aku aja gak nyangka." sahut Sakura dan memperhatikan gaya Lee yang tengah berlatih bagaimana casa menarik perhatian pelanggan agar berkunjung ke cafe mereka.

"Siapa akan datang nanti ayah ibu mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin tapi bersama teman dekat ku juga..." jawab Hinata bersemangat

"Sahabat dekat mu aku, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara, aku tak tau kau punya sahabat dekat selain kami." ujar Sakura.

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan." ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah sekarang kita dekor kelas. Oke!" seru Sakura.

"Oke!" Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya.

Bersambung~

Yaaaa inilah fanfic ku minna-san bagaimana?

Mohon di review yaaa dan aku terima flam dalam fanfic ku karena menurut ku itu berarti hehehe *plak

Oke sampai jumpa pada chapters selanjutnya...

Salam hangat Mitsuki


	3. Chapter 3 Lavederku

LavenderKu

Chapters 3

Pair . NaruHina GaaHina

Rate . M (Kekerasan)

Genre . Romance . Action

Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Hinata seperti ada yang disembunyikan Hinata darinya dan cincin itu masih melekat di jari manisnya.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah setelah ia mendapat sebuah pesan lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Gaara tak mengerti.

Hinata kembali menghiasi meja bersama Ino sambil bercanda tawa.

"Gaara!" seru Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa Hinata menerima mu?" ujarnya bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Eh kenapa setahu ku kalian saling menyukai."

"Aku tak tau tapi ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata."

"Aneh maksud mu?"

"Pagi tadi aku lihat seseorang mengantarnya kesekolah dengan mobil sport warna putih, lalu saat aku menggandeng tangan nya, ia melepaskan nya dan kulihat jari manis nya ada sebuah cincin."

"Hmm.." gumam Sai lalu memperhatikan Hinata dan benar saja ada cincin berwarna putih silver.

"Itu cincin mas putih dilihat dari kilauwan nya cincin itu mas putih yang harga nya tinggi." ujar Sai.

"Begitu." sahut Gaara mengerti.

"Hei kalian ayo sini kita makan siang bersama!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Gaara dan Sai.

"Iya.." seru Sai dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu bersama Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto dan Hinata berbaring ditempat tidur mereka sambil berpelukkan dan menonton acara tv dikamar mereka.

"Bagaimana perkerjaan mu?" ujar Hinata dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

"Ya begitulah." ujar Naruto dan mencium pucuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat saat Naruto memeluknya sayang.

"Kau suka film hantu dan genre nya gore?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." ketus Hinata.

"Kenapa kau takut?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm." gumam Hinata.

"Ternyata kau penakut."

"Tiidakk.."

"Oh yaaa.."

"Humm"

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang manja membuatnya semakin menyayangi Hinata.

"Aishiteru Hinata."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun."

"Gimana sekolah mu?"

"Seperti biasa menyenangkan."

"Kau hebat."

"Hebat?"

"Ya nilai mu selalu bagus disekolah."

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku seperti memiliki seorang kakak kalau didekat mu hihihi.."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku adalah suami mu."

"Kita baru kenal tapi ntah kenapa aku selalu nyaman disisi mu.."

"Aku juga.. Tapi aku telah lama mengenal mu.."

"Haa? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku duduk dibangku SD kelas tiga aku menolong seorang gadis kecil dari anak-anak jahil karena mengambil boneka kucing nya lalu sebagai ucapan terimakasih ia mencium pipi ku."

"Eh?" Hinata blushing mendengar cerita Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada Naruto karena rona merah.

"Gadis kecil itu aku.." gumam Hinata dengan suara amat kecil dan dapat di dengar jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

"Ahahaha akhirnya kau ingat.." Naruto mencium pucuk kepala Hinata lagi.

"Aku mau tidur." ujar Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Aku juga." gumam Hinata. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata selama ujian kita menginap dirumah mu yaaa." ujar Sakura.

"Dirumah ku?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya benar.." timpal Ino.

"Bukankah itu kebiasaan kita setiap ujian agar dapat belajar bersama." ujar Sasuke.

'Bagaimana ini.' pikir Hinata bingung.  
Sementara Hinata berpikir keras mencari ide. Gaara terus memperhatikan tingkah nya tanpa ia ketahui.

'Ayah dan ibu sedang didesa menjenguk paman yang sakit, pasti rumah dikunci kalau dirumah ku yang sekarang... Naruto-kun selalu pulang jam delapan malam hmmm baiklah.' pikir Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah tapi tidak menginap." ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Gapapa sih.." jawab Hinata.

"Tak apalah." ujar Ino.

"Minggu depan kita libur karena guru meminta kita untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian." ujar Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur berlibur bersama?" ajak Ino.

"Kita diminta belajar bukan berlibur." ketus Sai.

"Hehehe.." Ino tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sai yang ketus.

"Dimana rumah mu Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Namikaze Mansion." jawab Hinata.

Semua terdiam mendengar alamat rumah Hinata dan Hinata menatap bingung teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di Namikaze Mansion kau kan Hyuuga,, Hinata." ujar Sasuke.

"A-a-aku memang tinggal di daerah Namikaze Mansion." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Disana perumahan elit nomor satu di Jepang dan yang kedua Uchiha, ketiga Sabaku Villa." ujar Sai.

"Kau keren Hinata." seru Sakura.  
Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei kenapa hari ini tidak ada guru yang masuk." ujar Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat suasana kelas yang berisik.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN MERUSAK DEKORASI KELAS BIAR NANTI BULAN JANUARI GAK SUSAH LAGI MAU MENDEKOR!" teriak Ino membuat seisi kelas terdiam tak menjawab dan hanya mampu menatap Ino ngeri.

"Hm bagus." ujar Ino dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman dan menatap sahabat baiknya yang menatap nya dengan sweatdrop melihat Ino yang berteriak dan seluruh kelas terdiam.

"Itu bukan teriakan seorang wanita." ujar Sai bijak.

"Hm." Ino memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan didepannya dan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli bersama Sakura.

"Teng! Teng! Teng!"

"YEEEEEEEE!"

Sorakan suara seluruh murid KHS terdengar keseluruh penjuru sekolah mendengar bel sekolah membuat kepala sekolah hanya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Ino bersemangat dan telah menggendong tasnya.

"Ayo!" seru Hinata.

Semuanya keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan wajah bahagia yang tak terduga karena seharian tidak belajar apalagi minggu depan libur untuk persiapan ujian semester satu.  
Sungguh kebahagian yang luar biasa bagi mereka.

Naruto berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya di body mobil sport miliknya di depan gerbang sekolah.  
Semua siswi menatap Naruto dengan kagum dan wajah yang merah.

"Keren sekali siapa dia?"

"Kyaaaa keren!"

"Hei dia siapa apa?" tanya Ino yang keluar dari gerbang lebih dulu bersama Sakura.

"Dia keren!" seru Sakura.

"Hari ini Sasuke yang bawa mobil, Sai gak bawa karena kita mau jalan-jalan bersama kan." ujar Ino.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Diakan bersama Gaara." jawab Ino.

"Hi." ujar Sai yang baru saja keluar.  
Gaara mengendarai motornya dan berhenti di hadapan Ino, Sakura, dan Sai.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"Itu!" ujar Gaara yang melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata! Oh ya gak muat dalam mobil Sasuke,, kau bersama Gaara ya.." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Uummm.." gumam Hinata bingung.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto memanggil Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang telah menunggunya.  
Hinata tersenyum kemudian menatap teman-temannya.

"Maaf semuanya sepertinya aku gak bisa ikut." ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Hei kau kenal pria tampan itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Um." Hinata mengangguk.

"Maaf yaa kalau begitu aku duluan ya.." ujar Hinata dan menghampiri Naruto yang telah menunggunya.

"Hei." seru Sakura.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berbicang sambil tertawa kecil membuatnya cemburu.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata." ujar Naruto.

"Um." Hinata mengangguk.

"Mari berkencan dengan ku hari ini nona." ajak Naruto lembut.

"Hahaha baiklah." Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar sungguh Gaara sangat cemburu melihatnya.

"Kita ke butik dan ganti pakaian mu, aku tak mau dibilang berkencan dengan bocah." sindir Naruto.

"Aku bukan bocah." ketus Hinata.

"Oh yaaa?"

"Iyaaa.."

"Hahaha kau hebat nona, silahkan masuk." ujar Naruto dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Huum." Hinata menggembungkan pipi dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Naruto menutup pintu mobil setelah Hinata masuk dan berlari kecil menuju pintu sebelahnya.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Gaara.

"Gaara." gumam Sakura.

Setelah Naruto masuk kedalam mobil terlihat dari balik kaca mobil.  
Naruto mencium bibir Hinata singkat kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari depan gerbang sekolah.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Hinata apapun yang terjadi!" ujar Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore.

Naruto mengakhiri kencan mereka hari ini dan memilih pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Ditengah jalan yang cukup sepi ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang mengikuti mobilnya, Naruto sadar akan hal itu tapi ia tetap terlihat tenang.

"Besok kita kemana lagi mumpung aku libur sekolah.." ujar Hinata.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar Hinata,," ujar Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan mobil yang terus mengikutinya dari kaca spion mobil.

"Ba-baiklah,," ujar Hinata pelan.

**Ciiiiikkktt**

"Aaaaaaakk.." teriak Hinata.

Naruto langsung banting stir setelah mobil itu mau menyerempet mobilnya.

Dengan kesal Naruto menghentikn laju mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengaman nya dan melirik Hinata sebentar.

"Tunggulah di mobil jangan keluar." Printah Naruto kemudian keluar dari mobil menghampiri orang-orang yang keluar dari mobil.

Hinata ketakutan melihatnya apalagi tak lama berselang mereka mengaroyoki Naruto, lima lawan satu.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata ketakutan.

Naruto berkalahi dengan mereka, satu persatu mereka jatuh karena Naruto cukup tangguh dalam berkelahi.

Hinata menitihkan air mata setelah melihat seseorang dari mereka mengarahkan pistol kepada Naruto.

"Kau akan segerah mati tuan Namikaze hahahaha..." ujarnya masih mengarahkan pistolnya.

"Kau terlalu yakin." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

**Dorr..**

Sebua tembakkan mengenai kepala pria itu dan pistol ditangan nya terjatuh.

Pria itu ambruk dan dibelakangnya berdiri Yuura sambil memegang pistol.

"Bagus Yuura!" seru Naruto.

"Iya Tuan.." ujar Yuura.

"Mereka mengikuti ku sejak tadi.." ujar Naruto.

"Aku tau maka dari itu aku terus mengikuti tuan seharian ini."

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang."

"Mobil ku terparkir tak jauh dari sini,, kalau begitu aku permisi,,"

Yuura membungkuk kan badannya dan pergi menjauh.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk

"Naruto-kun kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apapa."jawab Naruto dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Me-me-mereka mati?" tanya Hinata gugup dan takut.

"Sudah jangan takut Hinata."

"Tapi mereka siapa?"

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan Hinata,,"

"Tadi Yuura kan,,"

"Iya,, udah sekarang aku sudah selamat dan gak apapa jadi jangan cerewet oke." Ujar Naruto kesal.

Hinata terdiam tak bergeming takut melihat Naruto apalagi jelas dari nada suaranya Naruto sedang kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam rumah Hinata baru sampai di rumah dan melihat beberapa orang bepakaian dengan stelan jas warna hitam yang telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Naruto menatap semua orang itu tajam, Hinata takut melihat sosok Naruto saat ini, ia bukan Naruto yang hangat dan perhatian.

"KALIA SEMUA GAK BECUS!" teriak Naruto marah.

Semuanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan kami tuan.." ujar mereka takut.

"Aku muak kalian tau itu,, keluar dari rumah ku sebelum kalian mati di tangan ku.." ujar Naruto dingin, semua orang-orang itu langsung berlari keluar rumah ketakutan.

"Naruto-kun,,," ucap Hinata pelan dengan suara amat kecil.

Yuura datang sambil membawa koper berwarna hitam ditangan nya.

"Masuklah kedalam kamar Hinata." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berjalan masuk ke kamar takut Naruto akan marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku membawa barangnya,," jawab Yuura.

"Kita bicarakan di ruang kerja ku." Ujar Naruto.

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk kedalam kamar sambil menangis.

Ia taruh tasnya di sofa kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Hinata memeluk erat bantalnya.

**Drrtt...**

Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

**Gaara-kun.**

Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"_Konbawa Hinata_."

"Konbawa Gaara."

Di kamar Gaara, Gaara bingung kenapa Hinata tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran Kun lagi.

"_Hinata,, tadi yang menjemput mu disekolah siapa?_"

"Teman ku."

"_Begitu yaa ne, nande sepertinya suaru mu serak kau menangis?_"

"Tidak."

"_Jangan bohong aku tau.._"

"Nggak kok gak nangis,,"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Nona Hinata,,"

"Iya tunggu sebentar,," seru Hinata dan menutup telpon nya karena salah tekan layar ponselnya pun masih dalam keadaan menelpon dan menaruh ponselnya begitu saja di kasur dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Ujar pelayan.

"Oh ya Mia, Naruto-kun, dimana?"

"Naruto-sama sudah pergi dengan Yuura-sama." Ujar Mia.

"Yuura itu siapa?"

"Maaf nyonya,, aku tidak tau lagi pula aku pelayan baru disini." Ujar Mia.

Gaara terkejut mendengarnya dari ponselnya, 'Nyonya?' pikir Gaara.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya,, aku terdengar tua kau panggil begitu,,"

"Aa gomenasai,,"

"Baiklah kita turun dan makan bersama.."

Gaara menutup telponnya, ia semakin bingung dengan Hinata yang sekarang dan telah berubah drastis.

"Ada apa dengan mu Hinata?" gumamnya.

Bersambung~

Huuuaaaaa ,,,, selesai chapter 3 oke oke jangan lupa review yaa,,,

Chapter 4 gak tau kapan nanti saya publis,, tapi insyaallah secepatnya..

Oke sampai jumpa yaa... dada "lambai tangan"

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan


End file.
